digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards of Yan
The Wizards of Yan are the most powerful beings of RaDos. Biography The Wizards are devoted to knowledge and its continuity, that its continued persistence and use is for the betterment of RaDos. They are committed to the greatest good for the most people. Not every Wizard had to control the Yan sigil to subscribe to their philosophy. The Wizards are capable of great magic, and can perform spells to serve any purpose. They can manifest stones to cast their spells, or by using the energy from their hands. Guardian War During the Bakkorian period, a group formed called the Wizards of Yan. They knew that the immense power of the stones may eventually fall into the wrong hands, and were entrusted with keeping peace and balance throughout the realm. After defeating the ruling Bakkorian Kings in the Guardian War, the Wizards become the governing figures of RaDos. They ruled RaDos from the province of Altamar, mediating over all RaDosians from the Wizard's Council. Battle of Yan-Sumos Fifty years ago, the Wizards and the Yin-Tos Army fought against the Ethos at the Battle of Yan-Sumos. They managed to banish the Ethos away with the Celestial Abyss. Five Wizards hid a piece of the machine in case the Ethos were to return. One Wizard hid an Icon on the Raath-Marak, and was able to seal it away by using the two lost sigils. Kor-Yinan was found to have attempted to strike a deal with the Ethos behind the Wizards' back, and was sentenced for treason by the Wizard's Council. His punishment was Arkham-Mal-Rash, which was only meant for those who kill another Wizard. As a result he was turned into a lich, and sealed in an unmarked tomb for all eternity. War of Binding When the Ethos were imprisoned, the result led to Nazmul turning on the Wizards to form the Order of Infinis. He took control over the Megalith and stormed Altamar to attack the Wizards. Along with the previous Defenders' help, they built the Machine of Binding in order to seal the Megalith. This resulted in the destruction of the Wizards, most of the Order and the Defenders. While this stopped the Order from taking over the realm, it also destroyed the previous government leaving things open to change or renewal. Defender Project Even as the Wizards first clashed with the Ethos, they realized they would need a new class of warrior capable of fighting and defeating their ancient nemesis. Thus the secret Defender Project was born, a program with the sole aim of breeding a warrior whose only purpose was the complete and utter destruction of the Ethos. The early inceptions of this warrior class proved promising but were not powerful enough to push the Ethos back. The graduates of this initial program eventually became the Di-Gata Defenders, a police and protection force for the people of RaDos but the project continued in secret. During the War of Binding, the project suffered a disastrous set back as the traitor wizard Nazmul sent minions to destroy many of its founders and instructors. It was thought that all of the warrior aspirants were destroyed at this time but one survived, a young child only just newly born, Rion, the last hope of defeating the Ethos for good. Professor Alnar arranged for the safe transport of Rion and he was placed under the protection of Tzur. Notable Mentions * Alram, a powerful wizard who headed the Council of Altamar after the defeat of the Bakkorian Kings. * Aron "Sum-Breaker", a warrior credited for single handedly destroying the Rokoran (a giant sand and stone guardian controlled by the Bakkorian Prince Hakotem). He also played a pivotal role in establishing an order of Di-Gata stone wielding warriors, whose role was to enforce the Precepts of Altamar (the document of law laid out by the Council) and to protect the Wizards of Yan. This order would be the foundation that the Defenders was built on. Known Wizards *King Magnan *Kor-Yinan *Melosa *Mel's Grandmother *Nazmul *Professor Alnar Gallery Wizards (6).png|The Wizards casting the Spell of Binding. Wizards (2).png|The Wizards during the Battle of Yan-Sumos. Wizards (3).png|The Wizards during the Battle of Yan-Sumos. Wizards (4).png|The head Wizard. Wizards (5).png|The Wizard's council sentencing Kor-Yinan for treason. Category:Organizations